mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: School Days/Episode 4
In Trouble, or MLP: School Days/Episode 4, is the fourth episode of MLP: School Days. Summary The Crystal Seven and the four popular ponies are called into Princess Peppermint's office on Monday. Characters * Nightshine * Clyde * Horton * Fizzy * Hoppy * Lillie * Bumble * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Sparkle * Mrs. Peppermint Episode TWO DAYS LATER - Monday --- ~(Scene: Principal Peppermint's Office)~ (The Crystal Seven and four popular ponies sat before a white alicorn with curly red mane/tail --- Princess Peppermint.) * Princess Peppermint: Now...I'm sure some of you know why you're here. (to the four popular ponies) Would you four like to explain yourselves? * Rarity: Explain? Explain what? * Princess Peppermint: About what happened Friday after school. * Pinkie Pie: You mean the fight? Oh...I totally forgot about that. * Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Same here. * Rainbow Spunk: Me too. * Princess Peppermint: Clearly, you four are involved...right? Horton showed me a video of it, and I am just absolutely disappointed in you four. You should be ashamed of yourselves. * Rarity: Horton?! * Clyde: Yeah, that's right, Rarity! And don't you act all innocent! She saw the the video, and everything in that video...is a hundred percent true! * Rarity: What?! (angry) How dare you spy on my! * Horton: Well, I wouldn't call it spying. * Rarity: (angry) Then why don't you explain yourself?! * Pinkie Pie: Yeah! * Fizzy: Oh, come on! You guys started it, so quit being all innocent! * Twilight Sparkle: That's not true. You probably confused us with some other ponies. * Lillie: Oh yeah? Then who are those freaks in the video BEATING UP MY BROTHER?!?! * Princess Peppermint: Rarity! Twilight Sparkle! Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Spunk! Is all of that true? Did you really beat up Nightshine that Friday afternoon? (The popular ponies stayed quiet.) * Rarity: Well... * Clyde: They did! And Horton got it all on video. * Princess Peppermint: Quite right. Horton did show me. * Rainbow Spunk: How did he know about it, though? * Princess Peppermint: It doesn't matter. Now...Nightshine, Clyde, Horton, Fizzy, Hoppy, Lillie, and Bumble. You are dismissed. (The Crystal Seven left the room.) * Princess Peppermint: And as for you four...you have been in my office for quite a few times. If this type of nonsense continues once more, then I'll have to give you a Saturday detention. Do I make myself clear? * Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie: Yes, Princess Peppermint. * Rainbow Spunk: Yeah...I understand. * Princess Peppermint: Good. Now, off you go to class. (The foursome left her office.) --- (Time skip to later.) ~(Scene: Hallway)~ (Horton is happily chatting with his group of friends when he is suddenly pulled away from them, and finds himself on the floor. Looking up, he saw Twilight glaring down at him.) * Twilight Sparkle: Tell me how you found out. (Horton gets up.) * Horton: I don't have to tell you. Besides, you and your friends deserve a nice detention, anyway. * Twilight Sparkle: That doesn't answer my question. How did you find out about our plan? * Horton: To make my brother miserable? Why shouldn't I find out? I couldn't just stand around and let him get attacked by jerks like you. * Twilight Sparkle: Answer me, or else! * Horton: (chuckles) Or else what? You'll tell on Rarity? Princess Peppermint clearly ''says that if you cause any more trouble like that, then...Saturday detention. (''The purple alicorn backs away, glaring at Horton.) * Twilight Sparkle: Hmph. You got lucky this time, but you won't be next time. * Horton: Ha! That's rich! Like you and your friends are gonna do anything to me...like, at all! Once you do, then detention time for the foursome! Wouldn't that sound fun? (Angered, Twilight walks away and meets up with Pinkie.) * Pinkie Pie: He won't tell? * Twilight Sparkle: No. * Pinkie Pie: How did he find out? I wonder if he's been listening in on us. * Twilight Sparkle: Eavesdropping? Yeah. We'll go along with that. --- To be continued... Category:MLP: School Days